Ennemis non-implémentés
Cette page a été créée pour répertorier des ennemis qui ont été supprimés de la version finale d'Undertale. RG 03 et RG 04 Apparence RG 03 et RG 04 sont deux chevaliers de la Garde Royale qui sont très similaires à RG 01 et RG 02. RG 03 semble être un chat. Elle manie une épée et est vêtue d'une armure. RG04 quand à elle semble être une mante, et possède le même équipement que RG 03. Attaques Leurs attaques sont très similaires à celle de RG 01 et RG 02. Même s'il y a quelques différences. * Elles peuvent envoyer des barres blanches qui tournent verticalement sur le Bullet Board. * Elles peuvent envoyer des barres blanches horizontalement à travers le Bullet Board. Stratégie Tout d'abord, le protagoniste doit toucher le gant de RG 03, et interagir avec les projectiles verts cinq fois. Après cela, il doit toucher le gant de RG 04 et attendre qu'elle l'enlève. Citations RG 03 * Nice to meet you??? Check * ... ... Neutre * ... Neutre * I know, but... Whisper * Glove... getting looser. Glove * 04!? You... YOU...! 04 est tué * 04...!! Why didn’t I... 04 est tué RG 04 * Hmph, try not to mess this up. Neutre * I’ll take you down alone! Neutre * Sigh... team attack, I guess. Neutre * I’m a one woman army. Neutre * What are you talking about? Whisper * Don't touch that!! Glove * 03...!? Why, you... 03 est tué * 03! I never said sorry... [RG 03 '''est tué]' * ''03... I didn’t want this... [RG 03 '''est tué]' * ''03... 03... answer me... [RG 03 '''est tué]' Épargner (enlever le gant de 03 et de 04) * '''Retirer le gant de 03' ** 03 My glove...! ** 04 03... Is that...? ** 03 Yes. It is. Go ahead. Laugh at me. ** 04 No, I... * Toucher le gant de 04 deux fois ** 04 Actually... I still wear mine too. ** 03 Our friendship bracelets from high school. ** 04 03, I'm sorry. I thought you hated me, after what happened... We did some pretty nasty things to each other, because of... ** 03That old drama? Forget about it. To tell you the truth, I requested to be partners with you. I wanted to become friends with you again... But I didn't know how to breach the topic. ** 04 03! After this... Do you want to get some ice-cream? ** 03 Salmon-flavor? ** 04 You know it! Texte narratif * Royal guard member with stuffy armor. RG 03 * Royal Guard member. Protective of her armor. RG 04 * Royal Guard attacks! Rencontrer * 03 rubs her glove quietly. Neutre * 03 stands guard. Neutre * 04 hums and looks the other way. Neutre * 04's twitches her tail. Neutre * Smells like a military zoo. Neutre * You tell RG 03 that she should stand up for herself. RG 03 * You tell RG 04 to remember what being friends is about. RG 04 * You touch RG 04's glove. It starts to come loose Glove RG 03 * You attempt to touch RG 04's glove. She bats your hand away. Glove RG 04 * RG 04 is looking at her own glove. [Le gant de RG 03 est retiré] * You touch RG 04’s glove softly. She nods and begins to take it off. Glove RG 04; Après avoir Touch Glove à RG 03 * 03 and 04 are planning all sorts of things to do together. conditions pour l'épargner ont été satisfaites * 03 is trembling. 04 est tué * 03 is holding her face in her hands. [RG 04 '''est tué]' * ''03 stands still. 04'' ''est tué * 03 seems sick. 04 est tué * 03's breathing intensifies. 04 est tué * 04 is thunderstruck. 03 est tué * 04 does nothing. 03 est tué * 04's breathing intensifies. 03 est tué * 04 holds her head in her hands. 03 est tué * Sad mews emerge from 04’s armor. 03 est tué Doge Apparence Doge (/doʊʒ/) est un chien chevalier bipède qui manie une lance. Elle est vêtue d'une armure, un peu comme Minichien. Attaques Les attaques de Doge sont très similaires à celles de Minichien. Il y a toutefois quelques différences. * Un chien blanc va sauter vers l'âme du protagoniste. * Une lance blanche bougera horizontalement dans une direction, tandis qu'une lance bleu ciel bougera horizontalement dans l'autre direction. Stratégie La méthode pour épargner Doge est assez similaire à celle de Maxichien, mais elle a un autre ACT (agir) appelé "Walk" (promener), ce qui veut dire qu'il faut une méthode différente de celle de Maxichien. Les actions suivantes doivent être utilisées pour vaincre Doge : Beckon '''(appeler), Walk (promener), Pet''' (caresser).' Doge peut ensuite être épargné. Citations * ''You're rather slow. '''Neutre * Hurry up... Neutre * Come on, let's go. Neutre * Want to go on a walk? Neutre * Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Walk * Pet... me... après Walking * Ahhhh, humans are nice. Pet Texte narratif * Pronounced "dohj." Soft j. Seems like she wants a walk. Check * Doge is pacing anxiously. Neutre * Doge is looking at you and whining. Neutre * Doge is wondering where she put her leash. Neutre * Doge paws at an imaginary door. Neutre * You tried to bathe Doge, but she's perfectly clean... Bathe * Dry a dry doge? Your mind boggles at this impossibility. Dry * You called Doge over. Doge came close. Beckon * Doge seems too dangerous to pet... For now. avant Walking * You go on a short walk with the Doge. Walk * The Doge seems all tuckered out. après Walking une fois * Doge is now primed for petting. après Walking * You pet the Doge. What a good Doge. après Walking * Doge looks satisfied. conditions pour l'épargner ont été satisfaites * Doge needs a vet. bas Autres * Doge est nommé ainsi après le même populaire, Doge. Galerie Undertale doge enemy test.gif |Doge agitant ses oreilles spr dogeB hurt 0.png |Doge blessé Galerie vidéo de:Unbenutzte Gegner en:Cut Enemies es:Cut Enemies pl:Nieużyte Postacie ru:Вырезанные противники